daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblins
Hobgoblins are the dominant race of the goblinoid species and have subjugated goblins, bugbears barghests and other goblinoids under their rule. They are native to Hauner and are particularly well-established in Ostlichhauner and Nordenhauner. Physical Traits Hobgoblins are sapient mammals native to Hauner. One of the tallest of the non-giant humanoid races, Hobgoblins are closely related to bugbears and goblins, though they are highly distinct from either, and cannot interbreed with the other goblinoid races. Strong, healthy and intelligent, typical hobogoblins range in height between 1.7 and 2 meters. Despite their height, their broad torsos and wide stance convey a robust stockiness that is echoed in the race's endurance and tolerance for harsh conditions. Hobgoblins typically weigh between 85 and 110 kilograms. Males are typically about 12% larger than females and have significantly more pronounced noses and lower canine teeth. Like other goblinoids, hobgoblins have wide skulls, though hobgoblins have a higher dome to their craniums than goblins and bugbears. Their ears are pronounced and wide, sticking out to a flattened point a few centimeters from the sides of their skulls. Hobgoblins do not grow much facial hair, but they do have pronounced eyebrows and ear tufts, and males may sometimes grow goatees. Coloration Hobgoblins widely range in skin coloration much more so than even dwarves, elves and gnomes. Pigmentation typically ranges in variations of yellow, orange, red and purple, with saturation varying widely depending how much sun exposure is common in the region the individual is native to. Purplish-orange is a common pigmentation in Ostenhauner, while a pale-pinkish lavender is common in the far north of the goblin continent. Dusky tan is common to Westenhauner, and shades of pale melon pink are common in Nordenhauner. Hobgoblin hair color ranges from blue-black to oranges, purples and even some rare shades of green. Common eye colors are yellow, amber, orange, purple and red. Culture Religion Hobgoblins venerate Die Erhabenen, known to them as 'the exalted ones.' Gipf is chief of the Erhabenen, and is at least nominally worshiped by almost all goblinoids, though various cultures and even warbands have their own chosen patron. Relations between followers of Ulmach and Hailwic have devolved to the point of kill-on-sight hostilities between the two factions. Language Hobgoblins all speak die Sprache, the goblin tongue. A few particularly clever or ambitious hobgoblins learn the languages of other cultures. Unlike other goblinoids, most Hobgoblins possess at least basic literacy skills and have no fear of the written word. Arts Magic Hobgoblin spellcasters are rare, due to a societal prejudice against anyone who doesn't rely on steel and armor to win their power. Still, some hobgoblin clerics, oracles and witches have risen to power, and the rare hobgoblins magus is occasionally tolerated if they limit their casting to enhancing their melee fighting ability, or focus on improving the efficiency of an army or warband. Hobgoblins who are born with the power of sorcery or who take up the study of wizardry are usually killed as swiftly as possible. Hobgoblin warlocks generally get the same treatment. Druid hobgoblins are even more rare, but are generally feared among hobgoblin society (because a druid could be anywhere!), and despised for their propensity to ally themselves with fey and other 'elfy' races. War Hobgoblins regard War as the ultimate art form, and have established rigid rules of how it should be conducted. Their armies are highly-trained and highly organized. Hobgoblins compose the backbone of the army, but are only a fraction of the total composition of soldiers. Other goblinoids are used as fodder and shock troops, and supporting companies and battalions of non-gobinoid troops are typically led by a hobgoblin commander and are used as specialist forces (heavy cavalry, air cavalry, siege troops, etc.) History Hobgoblins have a long, well-documented history of dick moves and foul behavior. They rose to power in widely scattered tribes on the supercontinent of Hauner after the Naga civilization was destroyed. In modern times, the hundreds of scattered hobgoblin tribes have consolidated into just a handful of powerful states. Countries Rotwald Baronie Schwerthaufen Reich Zyklon ProtektoratCategory:Goblins Category:Sapients